Recent advances in the field of computers have led to the increased popularity of extremely compact and portable computers of the type generally known as tablet computers. Travellers wishing to utilize tablet computers often find that the use of such computers leads to a degree of awkwardness resulting from a need to hold the tablet computer to utilize the touch screen while maintaining proper control over their luggage.